


"Just, Because."

by OpeningMyEyes



Series: Step Ladder [5]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff, Reading Together, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tree Climbing, competitive waverly, cute af, like literally just fluff, spiderman kiss, step ladder universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpeningMyEyes/pseuds/OpeningMyEyes
Summary: A collection of little short fluffy Wayhaught prompts.





	1. Reading Together

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first of a few little one-shots I'm gong to be doing! They are in the Step Ladder series btu you don't have to have read the others to read these. Enjoy!

“You were right, this book is incredible.” Nicole half mumbled to Waverly, as she tore her eyes up from the pages in order to speak. Waverly didn’t even verbally reply, just snuggling in closer to Nicole’s side, her sock-clad feet were entwined with Nicole’s own.

Nicole sighed, securing her free arm around Waverly’s waist. Sure, it was a little awkward balancing such a thick book in one hand but if it meant she got to hold Waverly in her arms, she would do it any day. Waverly’s hair was golden in the soft light streaming in through the open window, a light summer breeze flitting in. If Nicole turned her attention to it, her could hear the students making their way about the campus, running from class to class or just leisurely strolling with friends but Nicole preferred to listen to the soft rise and fall of Waverly’s breath and the little sounds she made when she was reading – the sharp intake of breath when something surprised her and the little soft sighs that let you know that something wildly romantic had just taken place. Nicole’s personal favourite was when Waverly would occasionally fling her book down, stand up walk in a little circle before picking the book up again and returning to the exact same position as if nothing had even happened. Nicole had dubbed that Waverly’s ‘What In God’s Name are you Doing?’ reaction. Waverly was possibly one of the most expressive readers Nicole had ever met but, go figure, she was dating a librarian after all.

Nicole smiled down at her girlfriend and kissed the crown of her head as she read. 

“What was that for?” She heard Waverly question quietly. 

“Just, because.” Nicole replied, unable to find a better answer. Waverly twisted and gave Nicole a little peck on the lips. 

“What was that for?” Nicole copied.

Waverly smirked, throwing Nicole one last look before returning to her book.

“Just because.”


	2. Spiderman kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a big tree, so naturally Waverly wants to climb it.

“Oh my god, look at that tree!” Nicole heard Waverly exclaim before throwing her bag on the ground and sprinting over to the tall, broad branched tree a few feet away. Nicole sighed, shaking her head as she scooped up Waverly’s backpack and followed her girlfriend, watching as Waverly jumped again and again, in vain, as she attempted to climb onto the lowest branch.

“Look Nicole, it’s perfect for climbing!”

“Yeah,” Nicole agreed, lacing her tone with sarcasm. “It would be perfect if you could actually get on it.”

Waverly whirled around, hands on her hips. “Hey!” 

Nicole giggled. “Sorry, what I obviously meant was, ‘yes, of course dear, perfect for climbing, look you’re already on it, that’s how easy it is.’”

Waverly’s eyes widened in disbelief and if Nicole wasn’t so thoroughly entertained by the whole situation, she would have been a little afraid for her safety.

“Just watch Nicole, I’ll climb this three, then you’ll be sorry.” Waverly declared, already gripping the bark with her hands as Nicole muttered, “And then you’ll see, you’ll all see,” Still teasing. The look Waverly threw her indicated the comment hadn’t gone unnoticed but Waverly was too busy to berate her.

Oh no, Nicole had done it, she had activated; competitive Waverly.

You see, Waverly had fallen victim to a particular trope that often bestowed itself on the youngest child in a family. They can tend to be quite competitive – in order to achieve something other than the goals already accomplished by older siblings. However, when your older sister kills demons and saves the world on a daily basis well, Waverly had quite the high standards to live up to.

“I’m sorry baby, here let me give you a hand, once you’re on the bottom branch you’ll be good to go.” Nicole relented, stepping forward arms out and ready to lift Waverly.

“Nope, that’s okay thanks.” Waverly said, sidestepping out of Nicole’s reach. “I can manage just fine on my own.” Nicole stood back and watched as Waverly tried and tried, hopping around like an energiser bunny, slipping and sliding down the trunk of the tree. Nicole ambled over to the lowest branch, just the right height for Nicole to lean back and rest her shoulders on it. Waverly had developed a new approach, taking a few steps back and barrelling at the tree, jumping at the last second. The first two times, she came close to getting on but failed, then finally she ran at the branch, leaped and managed to slide her stomach onto the branch, not so gracefully if Nicole might add.

Before Nicole could even congratulate her, Waverly was scampering up, already on her feet and bounding from branch to branch.

“If I ever had any doubts that humans are descended from monkeys, I don’t anymore.” Nicole muttered before swinging her own leg up on the tree and following her determined significant other.

“That is so not fair!” She heard Waverly protest from somewhere above her. “What is?” Nicole called up in response. “How did you get up on the first try?” Nicole heard a groan before, “So not fair!” Waverly repeated.

Nicole tried to suppress her laugh but failed. “Sorry baby, but did offer to help.”

Nicole didn’t get a verbal response a little huff accompanied by a playful eye roll.

Nicole climbed higher. She may have mounted the tree with ease but there was no denying the fact that Waverly was more nimble.

“Waverly?” She called out, “Where are you?”

Waverly dropped down from the branch above – wait no, she hadn’t because Waverly was upside-down.

“I’m right here silly.” She chuckled as she swung back and forth slightly from where she now hung suspended from a branch above them.

“Waverly, come down! You could fall and really hurt yourself!” Nicole pleaded, holding her arms out beneath Waverly as if she would fall right there and then.

“I won’t fall.” Waverly assured. “Besides, if I came down, we wouldn’t be able to Spiderman kiss.”

Nicole scrunched up her nose. “Spiderman kiss? What’s a Spiderman ki-“ She was interrupted by Waverly swinging forward and connecting their lips.

“Spiderman kiss.” Waverly confirmed when she pulled away. 

“Oh.” Nicole mumbled before gathering her thoughts. “Still, you should come down now, what if the branch breaks?”

Instead of answering, Waverly swung forward and kissed Nicole once more. This kiss was longer, lingering. Nicole had to admit, kissing someone who was upside down was weird but she liked it.

“The branch won’t break.” Waverly said as she pulled away.

“Yeah,” Nicole agreed, already reaching for Waverly. “It’s a strong tree, t’s fine.”

“Exactly.” Waverly confirmed and enclosed the miniscule distance between their mouths once more.

Nicole really loved climbing trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading! Sorry I haven't been posting too much at the moment, I promise I have plenty of pieces I'm working on and I'm very excited to share them all with you but I'm extremely busy in school this year so updates might take slightly longer than usual. I'll do my very best though!
> 
> You can follow me on Instagram as well! (opening.my.eyes.)


	3. Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet! Enjoy!

“Hey Nic, it’s me.” Waverly called, as she went into Nicole’s unlocked dorm room knowing Wynonna wasn’t home.

“Hey babe,” Nicole greeted, emerging from the bathroom and taking the bags out of Waverly’s hands. “What’cha got there?”

Waverly rose to her tip-toes to kiss Nicole briefly on the lips before replying. “Just some brownies. You know, because I’m the best girlfriend ever.” 

Nicole kissed her again. “Yeah you are.” She confirmed, sitting down on her bed and pulling Waverly down by her waist. “You wanna watch a movie?”

“Mhm.” Waverly hummed in confirmation as she grabbed Nicole’s laptop and passed it to her. Nicole pulled up her Netflix account as Waverly unwrapped the two incredibly gooey looking brownies.

“Here you go.” Waverly said as she passed one to her girlfriend and settled back to watch the movie Nicole had selected.

“To All the Boys? Again Nicole?”

Nicole blushed. “I can only watch it with you, Wynonna would mock me forever.”

Waverly giggled. “Yeah, you’re right about that.”

Waverly took a bite of her brownie and moaned. As in, actually moaned. Nicole’s heart did many things hearing that but beating normally was not one of them.

“Good?” She teased, yet to take a bite of her own and Waverly just nodded in confirmation.

“So good.”

Nicole smirked, an idea blooming. “Can I taste?” She asked, eyes wide and questioning. Waverly’s eyebrows burrowed in confusion. “But you have your own.” 

“Yeah but I wanna try yours.” Nicole said cryptically. “Please?”

Waverly just shrugged. “Sure.”

Nicole bit her lip for a split second before leaning in to kiss her girlfriend, running her tongue over the seam of her lips and grinning when Waverly gasped into her mouth. Nicole kissed her, tangling her fingers in her long honey brown hair and savouring the weight of the delicate hand that was resting on her hip before she pulled away suddenly and turned back to the movie.

“Yeah, you’re right.” She said to a gaping Waverly. “That is really good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you're all doing okay and staying safe! Please feel free to comment any thoughts or prompts - my school has been cancelled and I have a whole load of free time! I'm always delighted to hear from you! 
> 
> Stay safe guys! I hope my works give you a little escape!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading! If you have any ideas or prompts you want to see done here, please let me know and I'll do my very best to make it happen! I love to hear what you all think.
> 
> For any of you interested, you can also find me on Instagram (opening.my.eyes)


End file.
